Por qué no podemos estar juntos
by tomoorrow
Summary: Jellal es un tonto por tomarse unas copas hasta emborracharse, mientras eso sucede recuerda el reencuentro que tuvo con Erza en la playa. Una persona que vaga por las sombras no puede enamorarse de una que va por el camino de la luz —le dijo a su amiga, después de cuestionarle de por qué le había mentido con un pretexto tan más mórbido y sin sentido. Gerza


**[N/A: ¿Qué hago aquí, si había dicho que mande a la "monda" mi cuenta de ff? Pues les diré que varias lectoras mias y una amiga me acosaron que regresara y resubiera mis fics xDD (es en serio, muchas me agregaron y me preguntaban si resubiria todo remasterizado, como lo había dicho antes) y aquí me tienen. No es una casualidad, pues hace una semana acabé el fic "proteger o morir" y por eso MAS ME ACOSABAN Q.Q**

**Igual me apareció una lectora en deviantart para acosarme y si mis historias estaban en ff… y de nuevo Vii se sintió entre la espada y la pared xD.**

**Y el otro punto sería… a un amigo y a mi nos vino una idea reotorcida respecto a un gerza… osea, los dos vamos a escribir juntos un fic de universo alterno… eso si, la historia la subiremos en su cuenta… por obvias razones (NO QUIERO TANTOS CORREOS EN MI CUENTA T-T)**

**Vii: ohh, valla, debe de ser un correo de los maestros enviándonos las diapositivas de la clase de hoy.**

***llega un mensaje de .***

***Vii avienta la Tablet, cel o lap***

**(en serio, eso me pasaba antes xDD)**

**Asi que próximamente**

**-Resubida de proteger o morir (Antes de un mes)**

**-Nuevo fic en la cuenta de mi amigo**

**-Remasterización de dos almas (lo subiré hasta junio… o despuesito… o nunca (aun no me decido)**

**PD: ya no me estresen tanto xDD**

**Saludos.**

**E iniciamos e.e]**

* * *

**Por qué no podemos estar juntos.**

Y de nuevo otra copa de vino fue la que saciaba de su ansiedad, pero llegaba al conclusión que cada gota de alcohol en la sangre lo alteraba más. la música no ayudaba en nada, pues todas las canciones que pedían los clientes hablaban de desamor y de mujeres traicioneras. No es que estuviera despechado por una mujer, ninguna de las canciones lo identificaban, puesto nadie del sexo femenino había roto su corazón, sino fue él el que arruinó todo.

La taberna en donde estaba por derrumbarse, el dueño le había mencionado que ya nadie frecuentaba llegar a ese rincón en medio de una carretera solitaria. Desde la introducción de ferrocarriles al reino, su próspero negocio se fue yendo a banca rota poco a poco. Pero tenía fe en que volviera el ambiente de antaño. A él no le importaba la apariencia, lo único que necesitaba era alcohol y más alcohol, si era posible, algo que calmara la culpabilidad que le estaba pesando.

«No puedo, tengo una novia —le había dicho como pretexto para no besarla, aunque su cuerpo y alma deseaban mucho más que un simple e inocente beso.»

Pero no lo dijo para herirla, sino para herirse a él mismo. Se había propuesto a castigarse consigo mismo por el daño y dolor que le causó por su debilidad, por caer en las sombras, el lugar mas ruin para alguien tan pura como ella. No quería corromperla, pues él se consideraba lo peor para esa mujer, la debilidad de ella. No era digno que alguien tan fuerte tuviera una debilidad como él, que no valía nada.

Tampoco se podía dar el lujo de aceptar sus sentimientos porque él era uno de los más buscados por los pecados que había cometido en el pasado. No podían frecuentarse porque a ella la tacharían de testigo y eso no se lo perdonaría.

«Una persona que vaga por las sombras no puede enamorarse de una que va por el camino de la luz —le dijo a su amiga, después de cuestionarle de por qué le había mentido con el pretexto tan más mórbido y sin sentido.»

Una copa y otra más se consumieron. La noche cayó que abrazó el lugar con una manta oscura sin luna llena que la iluminara. Jellal ya estaba ebrio pero seguía tomando. Una de las camareras quiso coquetearlo, lo había reconocido aun a pesar de ocultar su rostro. Cuando era parte del consejo era considerado uno de los hombres que una mujer deseaba de novio, y algunas atrevidas en su lecho. La ignoró y seguía tomando sin consideración, como si olvidara que tenía que ser prudente para que no lo descubrieran.

—Ven que sé quién eres —le dijo la camarera—. Eres Jellal Fernández. Quiero que esta noche nos divirtamos.

Jellal lo miró con incredulidad, después alzó una carcajada floja.

—Pues me atrapaste, pero no quiere decir que voy a aceptar sus chantajes. Si no eres Erza, no iré contigo.

—¿Erza la de Fairy Tail? ¿en serio te gusta ese monstruo? No creo que te haga caso, cada hombre que se planta frente a ella y quiere conquistarla, ella se hace la digna y los rechaza con ninguna consideración, ¿te crees capaz de conquistarla, aun sabiendo que eres un prófugo?

Jellal estaba diciendo cosas de más pues el alcohol se la había subido a la cabeza. Aceptó el reto y estuvo dispuesto a contestarle para callarla.

—Ella me quiere, me lo demostró. Y si no le hace caso a los demás es por mí. Pero ella es tonta porque ella tendría a cualquier hombre que deseara, ¿por qué quiere a alguien tan iluso como yo? Es una tonta… una tonta. Pero admito que se veía hermosa sonrojada, a punto de mandar al diablo todo y entregarse a mí… pero más tonto yo por creer que alguien tan negro como yo estaría con ella. Me dolió cuando le mentí para que se alejara de mi… ambos somos unos tontos.

Empezó a carcajearse. La camarera le creyó pues había un dicho que decía: «Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.»

—Sabes que, Jellal. Eres como una cajita llena de sorpresas. Por eso que declaraste haces que te desee más, pero también te admiro. Solo por esta vez la casa invita —le dijo mientras le servía otra copa—. Pero por favor, no te dejes agarrar. Vales mucho para que alguien como la Titania te aprecie.

—Salud —dijo él levantando la copa. La camarera se sirvió una y ambos brindaron.

La situación se estaba poniendo comprometedora cuando un par de magos de un gremio oscuro entraron a la taberna. La camarera los conocía por lo que tembló, podrían hacerle algo a su cliente preferido.

—Hombre, será mejor que te vayas —le dijo susurrándole al oído—. Hay gente que te puede apresar.

Jellal entendió y dejó que lo llevara a la bodega del local. Después se despidió de ella con un abrazo. Cuando se fue, ella estaba sonrojada y feliz por haber platicado un poco con ese peculiar mago.

Siguió caminando con pasos torpes. Cuando empezó a bajarse la peda, se dio cuenta que había hablado de más y que la próxima vez que tomara, sería mas prudente en medir cantidades. Por suerte aparecieron sus dos fieles amigas, Meredy y Ulthear.

—hombre, estas hecho un vaguito —burló Meredy—. ¿no consideraste que te pudieran atrapar asi? Con ese estado hasta olvidas tu propio nombre.

—Me llamo Jellal Fernández y si quieres pregúntame todo lo que quieras, que si recuerdo todo —dijo—. No me atraparon y será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí porque hay gente que nos buscan.

Se retiraron y hasta llegar a un lugar seguro, acaparon en una cueva. Las chicas se encargaron de colectar lo necesario para cocinar y hacer una hoguera. Jellal estaba tan ebrio que se quedó dormido. Para la mañana se despertó y vio todo listo.

—Ya se despertó el vaguito —dijo Meredy riéndose de la apariencia y los síntomas de la resaca que estaba sintiendo—. Te ves mal, Jellal.

—No vuelvo a tomar tanto…

—Pues creo saber por qué tomaste…

Se detuvo cuando Ulthear le hizo con ademanes que se callara, pues haría que cicatrices que había intentado cerrar con el alcohol volvieran a sangrar.

—Si que te diste una buena borrachera, esta no la olvidaras —le dijo la maga poseedora del arca del tiempo—. ¿quieres comer?

—No. Primero quiero dar una vuelta, después regreso.

Fue a caminar por la vereda hasta detenerse en un barranco. El viento era fresco, lo que necesitaba para enfriar sus pensamientos.

«¡Que tonto soy! Si ella me viera en el estado que estuve ayer, no me lo perdonaría —pensó mientras que se agarraba sus cabellos zafiros—. ¿el alcohol seria capaz de borrar los errores que cometí contigo? No. Debo de ser fuerte como ella lo está siendo. Ella es feliz ahora, no debo de molestarla, pues lo que haría es que vuelva el dolor que quise llevarme cuando quise morir.»

El sol le lastimaba la vista, por lo que tuvo que bajar la mirada al piso. Recordaba todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, incluso la mirada que la camarera dio cuando él declaró que Erza lo quería.

«Tonto al decir que me quiere, pero si ella siente lo mismo que yo siento por ella. Soy más tonto aun si pienso en corresponderla. Pero juro que seré fuerte y buscaré la forma de limpiar mis pecados. Lo siento Erza, no podemos estar juntos. Ambos somos diferentes, tu eres la luz y yo la oscuridad.»

Pero lo que no quería aceptar, es que polos opuestos se atraen y algún día esa terquedad desaparecería. Ellos estaban predestinados para estar el uno al otro. Pero faltaba mucho tiempo y situaciones para que Jellal lo aceptara.


End file.
